Tower of Strategic Mechanics
What is the Tower of Strategic Mechanics? The Tower of Strategic Mechanics, or ToSM for short, is an Extreme half-ascending, half-descending tower in Ring 6. Made by ciel_azulsky. It shares the "tower in a tower" structure of Tower of Inception, but unlike it, it isn't two steeples side by side. This tower should be completed after the Thanos Tower or Tower of Thinning Layers, or even Tower of Confusion! Pro's Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1A: It starts with the jump booster section. Then there are three morpher sections. There are often ordinary jumps, in & out jumps and wraparounds. In the first two you have 10 seconds to beat and in the last 20 seconds. At the end of the floor there are a few normal jumps. You will be at floor 2 for a short time now. After some normal jumps there is an outside section that has one long wraparound-like jump to the first layer. You can make a wallhop between the two layers' walls. The beginning to this section is similar to the beginning of the short second floor section. Then there is a button that activates two pushing platforms. And then after two long jumps there is a ladder to the next layer. * Layer 2A: At the start two jumps with tightrope at the end. The first is a jump to the letter L and the second jump is a long diagonal jump. Then there is a tightrope leading to the wall climbing section. Make this section and you will climb the ladder. Then there's a 10-1 stud wraparound and a difficult section with beatbricks that has a L-Jump, a long diagonal jump and a few simple jumps (it is not written in order.). Then three jumps with a tightrope at the end. The first is a headhitter to the corner, the second is a jump to the lower located 5x1 brick and the third is a long diagonal jump. Then there is a tightrope leading to the pushbox section. If you fall on the red floor, make a corner wall glitch or 11 stud high jump. Go to the end of this section and you will find two buttons. Press the smaller one and come back to the beginning of this section. You will find a purple 4x4x4 cube. Push the cube along the track that has 90° turns and a gap at the end. Press the button with the cube and return. You will notice the purple obstacle course, which has only basic jumps, but one of the jumps is a very long jump (Fortunately, it has been nerfed.). A few jumps and there will be a windmill. After the windmill, two 1x1x1 stud bricks and you will find yourself on the third layer. * Layer 3A: start the floor by doing some head hitter jumps after that take some jumps to a ballon, take the ballon to a speed section. After that take a zipline to some killbrick jumps than to a tightrope. than take the moving platform to some vines than preset the button. the button will activate then you will have to do a 8 stud warparound raised by 3 than 2 spinners than 2 beat blocks to none button activated platforms. Than do some jumps and 2 3 stud warparounds but you can’t walk after that do a 8 stud warparound than some vines to Layer 4A * Layer 4A: Almost the entire floor contains memorybricks. There are various jumps and wraparounds. Pay attention, that you can easily get lost. Continuing the Tower * Layer 5A: this floor is mostly just beat blocks,buttons, and morphers, can be easy or hard depending on your skill * Layer 6A: the first half are outlined shrinking platforms, the second half is beatblocks. * Layer 7A: * Layer 8A: * Layer 9A: * Layer 10: * Layer 9B: * Layer 8B: * Layer 7B: * Layer 6B: * Layer 5B: Finishing the Tower * Layer 4B: * Layer 3B: * Layer 2B: * Layer 1B: Congratulations, you beat the tower Music * Floor 1A: Camellia - EXiT this Earth's Atomosphere * Floor 2A: Camellia - GALAXY BURST * Floor 3A: Detious - Divinity * Floor 4A: Xtrullor - Event Horizon * Floor 5A: F-777- Sound of Infinity * Floor 6A: F-777 - Hydra * Floor 7A: Creo - Dimension * Floor 8A: Creo - Sphere * Floor 9A: Dimrain47 - Revolutions * Floor 10 and 9B: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - Ultimort * Floor 8B and 7B: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - Forgotten Lullaby * Floor 6B and 5B: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - Subterranean Homesick Malign * Floor 4B and 3B: 1f1n1ty - Calm Craggy Area Remix * Floor 2B and 1B: 1f1n1ty - Within the Sadness Remix Gallery tosm.png|ToSM's badge. ToSM_LowExtremePortal.png|ToSM's current portal YESTOSMISINSANE.png|ToSM's old portal Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 5.33.13 PM.png|ToSM's older portal. ToSM_LowExtreme.png|ToSM's current indicator on the difficulty chart. ToSM_HighInsane.png|ToSM's old indicator on the difficulty chart. YESTOSMISINSANEdc.png|ToSM's older indicator on the difficulty chart. ToSMDifficultyChart.png|ToSM's oldest indicator on the difficulty chart. Continuing from this point Now continue onto the Tower of Confusion if you haven't done that. If you've done ToC, then Tower of Inception is for you. Trivia * This is the tower with a lot, if not the most difficulty shifts in the entirety of it's lifespan on JToH. * This tower has been nerfed several times in order to reduce it's difficulty. The original unnerfed version is thought to be low Terrifying or high Extreme, while as the current, nerfed version is thought to be Insane. The tower jumped from Insane to Extreme due to it not having enough victors as other Insane towers do (ToDC, ToTL, ToDT and TT) * Nobody has beaten this tower legitimately (by legitimately I mean, doing both side A and side B on its entirety and not using admin commands as :fly, or :heal). The closest someone has ever gotten to winning ToSM is Cll0y, reaching floor 3b. * This tower also uses a lot of Custom Client Objects (CCOs) and Client Sided Objects (CSOs) including the pinwheel in floor 3, the mirrors in floor 8, the vines in floor 3, the pushboxes, the memory bricks in floor 4, and the shrinking blocks in the later floors to name a few. * The Tower has 2 extremely small outside sections located in Floor 1 and Floor 8/9. Category:Towers Category:Ring 6 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Extreme